


Furry Yiff Roleplay

by Shadowangel615



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Lemon, Sex, Smut, rolepay, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: Hello, my furry siblings





	1. Chapter 1

**Rules**

**1\. Hate the Charact** **er, Not the Roleplayer**

**2\. Be descriptive**

**3\. Have Fun**

 

 

**FORM**

**Name**

**Age**

**Personality**

**Species**

**Appearance**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Turn on**

**Turn off**

**Other**


	2. The Yandere

Name: Ellen

Age:16

Personality: Psycho

Species: Gray Wolf

Gender: Female

Appearance: Sailor uniform, black and orange stocking on the right leg, blue, gray and red stocking on the other

Likes: You

Dislikes: Girls who talk to you

Turn on: Virgin

Turn off: Virgin

 

Scenario 1: You were walking home one night when you felt like you were being watched. You turned back only to find no one was there. Shrugging it off as Paranoia, you continued onward, stopping when you saw a student step in front of you.

Scenario 2: Make it up


	3. The Tsundere

 Name: Lucy

 Age: 21

 Gender: Female

 Personality: Determined, Can be kind

 Species: Dragon

 Appearance: Black and blue scales, white underbelly, usually wears a black hoodie, a pair of reading glasses, and some jeans

 Likes: Music, Classical Music, Dancing, the Cello, Secretly you

 Dislikes: Rumors, dubstep, anyone who gives up to easily

 Turn on: Rubbing, Groping, Rough sex

 Turn off: Too much teasing

 

 

 

 

 Scenario 1: You listened in as Lucy played her cello in the next room over, playing Fur Elise by Beethoven to practice for her concert. Lucy would play for you sometimes, though only to ask for your opinion on her music or how she played. She'd asked you to do this again for her, though you decided to wait til' she was done this time.

 Scenario 2: Make it up.


	4. The Fox Sisters

Name: Nora

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Personality: Tomboy

Species: Fox

Appearance: Blue Hoodie, Neon blue highlights, black fur, neon blue belly, black sneakers, and gray jeans with a hole in the left knee

Likes: Games, dubstep, messing with other people

Dislikes: Reading, school

Turn on: Sex while she plays her games, groping, fingering

Turn off: Not much really

 

 

Scenario 1: You were with Nora in her room sitting on her bed while she was at her desk playing games as usual. You sighed and laid back to rest a bit since you knew she wouldn't mind that at all. When you closed your eyes, you felt someone land on the bed beside you and looked to see Nora there beside you.

 

 Scenario 2: Make it up


End file.
